


Broaching the Subject

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, minor chrom/maribelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom discovers his sister's engagement to his best friend at an awkward time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broaching the Subject

Chrom sighed to himself as he made his way down the corridor. _Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before some sort of unrest broke out. At least fate had the courtesy to give me a week to enjoy married life._ He ruefully thought. A small village on the border with Plegia was reporting problems with bandits, and the Shepards were needed to quell the brigands. With luck, they’d be suppressed in a week and Chrom could get back to restoring the kingdom.

 

Arriving at his tactician’s room, Chrom raised his hand to knock. However, an unexpected voice brought him up short.

 

“Wow, Robin, your back is all one big knot. How much stress have you been carrying? Tell me if it hurts anywhere in particular.”

 

_Lissa? What’s she doing here?_ It wasn’t that the idea itself struck him as odd, his sister had taken a real shine to the tactician, and they spent a great deal of time with each other. Chrom was glad his sister had made such a good friend. Also, with all of Robin’s help planning his and Maribelle’s wedding, it was no surprise that he’d be carrying a lot of stress.

 

However, there was something in his sister’s voice that brought Chrom up short. That degree of familiarity was odd, even for her. And since when did she know how to give massages? His curiosity winning out against courtesy, he pressed his ear to the door.

 

“Thanks Lissa, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The tactician warmly sighed.

 

“Probably curl up and die of a combination of boredom and loneliness.” She teased with a giggle. A gasp on Robin’s part testified to the efficacy of her technique.

 

“A bit lower please, my lumbar’s killing me. These past few weeks have been exhausting.”

 

“I know, right? So much to do. I still can’t believe Maribelle’s officially my sister now! The only downside is that we haven’t been able to spend, like, any time together!” Odd, did she really enjoy her time with Robin that much? Perhaps he’d underestimated the strength of their bond.

 

“Well, it’s done now. We can finally take a bit of time to rest.” Robin hissed as Lissa kneaded a tender area.

 

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Lissa quietly continued. “Sooooo…… speaking of officially becoming family, how long ‘til it’s your turn?” Wait, Robin’s turn? What was she talking about? Was she planning on officially adopting Robin into the family? That was the only explanation that made any sense. Well, there was one other, but it was so ludicrous Chrom dismissed it instantly.

 

Robin sighed. “Not much longer Lissa, let’s give it a bit more time. His own wedding was only a week ago.” Why did that matter? Why bring up his marriage? What possible relation did that have to adoption?

 

Lissa growled. “Mrrr, but I’m getting tired of waiting. It’s been months now, and I’m tired of hiding it!” Months? How long had they been brewing this scheme, and why keep it a secret from him? That alternative was gaining evidence by the moment, and Chrom did not like it.

 

“I’m sorry, but you know it’s for the best. Chrom has a lot on his plate, so let’s not add any more right now.” Yes! Good man, Robin! Royal adoptions were lengthy and officious affairs, and there was no need to do it sooner rather than later.

 

Another short period of silence followed, before Lissa continued sadly. “I know, I really do, it’s just so unfair having to keep it to myself and not act on what I feel.” What, did she want to call him brother or something?

 

Robin spoke up mischievously. “Well, it’s just the two of us, and I don’t have any meetings planned for the day. We have all the time we want together.”

 

“Why you, what did you think I came here for? This massage wasn’t the only way I want to help you relax.” Did she bring some sort of game with her? What was she planning?

 

Silence reigned again, and Chrom felt tension in every fiber of his being. He strained to catch any sounds coming out of the room, but all he heard was an occasional rustling. _Please Gods, please. Let her just be taking whatever she brought out of a bag._

 

A sudden squeal almost made him jump out of his own skin. “Ah! Robin! Stop it, you know I’m ticklish there!” Ticklish? The only spot that Chrom knew Lissa was ticklish was between her shoulder blades.  _No no no no no, please let him be giving her a massage, please let him be giving her a massage, please let him be giving her a massage…_

 

“Sorry dear, just wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself.”  _Hold strong Chrom, maybe they’re not doing what it sounds like. If you barge in there it’ll be completely innocent and you’ll look like a fool._

 

“Hmm, this time I feel more like making sure you’re the one who enjoys himself.” Suddenly, Chrom heard a sound distinctly like two bodies hitting a bed, and something snapped. He threw open the door with a bang, incapable of enduring any more.

___________________________________________________________________

Utter silence reigned. Chrom stood in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. Lissa was currently perched atop Robin, dress and hair distinctly disheveled. Beneath her was Robin, shirtless and terrified. Three sets of eyes stared, waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, a panting Maribelle arrived; axe in hand, to break the silence.

 

“Chrom, darling, is Lissa alright? I heard frightful bang and came running! Is she hurt? Is she sleepwalking…again…” Her voice petered out as she too took in the rather unexpected scene. On her arrival, Robin’s face paled another three shades.

 

Chrom finally found the strength to speak. “So, friend, would you mind telling me exactly what I’m looking at?” 

 

Chrom wasn’t even addressing him by name. This boded poorly. “Well, before I do, could you tell me what your first impression is? Just so I have a reference point?”

 

His demeanor utterly calm, Chrom complied. “Well, by all accounts, it would appear that you are engaging in illicit conduct after seducing my sister.”

 

At this, Lissa spoke up. “Hey, Chrom, there’s nothing illicit here! In fact we…”

 

“Quiet Lissa, we’ll ask for your side next.” Chrom broke in. “Now, Robin, let’s hear it.”

 

Sharing a glance with Lissa, Robin sighed. “All right Chrom, here’s the truth. Lissa and I are engaged. In fact, we have been for some time.”

 

His eye twitching slightly, Chrom inquired. “Is that so, and exactly how long is long?”

 

Robin cringed visibly. “We asked for Emmeryn’s blessing before leaving Ylisstol for the Eastern Palace. We didn’t tell you because we knew you had a war to win. I swear to Naga, we planned to tell you as soon as Plegia was defeated, but then your wedding was coming, and we just couldn’t. We didn’t want to ruin your time with Maribelle. We weren’t trying to deceive you, I swear!”

 

Neither interrogator’s expression wavered. Maribelle then turned to the second perpetrator. “And, Lissa, what do you have to add to this conversation?” 

 

“It’s exactly as he says! Honest! We felt terrible hiding it, but we just didn’t know how to bring it up with everything going on!” She insisted.

 

Robin again spoke up. “Chrom, this is pretty much the worst way I could think of to ask, but, please let me marry your sister! I love her more than anyone else in this world! Her smile, her kindness, her occasional bouts of childishness, I love it all! Please, I swear by all the Gods to make here happier than any other man could!”

 

Chrom was visibly shaking now. “And exactly who did you decide to share this information with before us?”

 

Lissa wavered. “Geez Chrom, does that really even matter?”

 

“Who else?” He again demanded, his tone not shifting at all.

 

Blanching, she caved “It’s only, like, two people. Robin asked Cordelia for help since she seems to know about this sorta thing, and I asked Gaius since he’s all sneaky and stuff. That’s it, I swear! Oh, wait, also Vaike, but in our defense he managed to work it out on his own!”

 

Chrom’s shaking subsided, and he took on a pensive look. At his side, Maribelle was utterly stone-faced, apparently awaiting his verdict. Finally, Chrom made his decision. “Lissa, I’d advise you get off Robin now.”

 

Having completely forgotten where she was, Lissa scrambled off Robin immediately. “Ok, done. Why?”

 

Utterly calm, Chrom replied. “Because our friendship dictates I give him a ten-second head start, and you’re eating into it.”

 

Panicked looks came over both their faces as Maribelle raised her axe. Robin immediately bolted for the door, with the royal couple close behind.

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU DASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER?!”

 

The bellow attracted the attention of the entire castle, resulting in a great number of spectators for the sight of the Exalt’s tactician running through the halls shirtless and shoeless. Rounding a corner, he caught a glimpse of a hand waving at him from behind a statue. Acting on instinct, he ducked behind it and was instantly pulled through a panel in the wall that swiftly shut behind him. Gasping for air furiously, he saw Gaius, Cordelia, and Vaike all looking at him with amusement.

 

“Excellent timing guys, I swear I saw my life flash by twice.”

 

Vaike let out a hearty laugh. “Lucky for you we were all in the mess hall at the time. With that bellow, there was no doubt what happened.” Suddenly, Vaike began slapping Robin on the back hard enough to knock him to his knees. “Good for you man! Sounds like you’re good to go!”

 

Looking up incredulously, Robin asked. “What are you talking about? He’s trying to kill me!”

 

Helping him to his feet, Cordelia chimed in. “Oh no, if Chrom really wanted you dead, he’d never have let you get that far ahead of him. He just needs to work out the overprotective brother. Trust me, you’ll be fine.” The other two nodded in agreement.

“OK, well, assuming you’re right, how do I survive until he calms down?”

 

Gaius tapped the wall “Old servant tunnels, Bubbles. Ten to one he has no idea they exist. Hole up in the room down the hall on the left, and I’ll get Lissa as soon as possible.”

 

Robin sighed with relief. “Thank you, all of you. I’m going to head out in case he can hear us. Don’t want you three to die too.”

The room was small, but serviceable, with the appearance of an old pantry. Robin grabbed a bench near the lone window and settled in to wait. Roughly fifteen minutes later Lissa appeared, with a sheepish look on her face and his clothes in her arms. Robin gave her a tired smile.

 

“Well, that’s that. Now we just wait until we can talk to him again.”

 

“Ugh, my brother. Sometimes there’s just no handling him. Seriously, where does he get it from?” A loud smashing sound punctuated her question.

 

Not wanting to start an argument, Robin let the moment pass without comment. After letting him don his shirt and cloak, she sidled up to him on the bench, and he embraced her warmly.

 

“You know,” she piped up, “I’m kinda glad. I really was getting tired of all the sneaking.”

 

“Me too,” he replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “For better or worse, it’s all out in the open now. And come what may, we'll face it together.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my first go at writing a fanfic. Inspiration came from a humorous mental image during my most recent awakening playthrough.


End file.
